Paper note authentication is important in combating counterfeit paper notes. Paper notes may include, for example, currency, bonds, stocks, checks, notarized documents, and other certificates. Communicating authentication of a paper note may be through a variety of channels and may include a lengthy process. Moreover, authentication of a paper note may include a subjective analysis and thus, may provide varying results depending on the authenticator.